Dapplepaw (NB)
|kit: = DapplekitRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue |medicine_cat_apprentice: = DapplepawRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |father: = Oakfang |mother: = Blossomspot |brother(s): = Flamepaw, Stormpaw |sister(s): = Rowanpaw |living: = New Blossoms}} Dapplepaw is a mottled brown she-catRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue with green eyesRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. History In the Second Prophecy arc New Blossoms In the prologue, Dapplekit is born to Blossomspot and Oakfang, along with her siblings, Rowankit, Flamekit, and Stormkit. She is said to be the lastborn and Oakfang pauses then names her "Dapplekit" with confidence and delight because her pelt is mottled, sort of like her mother's. In chapter one, Rowankit hops over to her as she stares longingly at the medicine den. Her sister knows that she's going to be Lichenlight's apprentice because their parents had talked with Bravestar and she had agreed. Her sister asks her what she's doing and if she's excited because she is. The mottled brown she-kit meets her gaze and says she's not sure as the whole Clan will be watching. Her sister nudgers her shoulder and says it'll be fine and who cares if the whole Clan is watching. She asks what if she messes up and then shudders, her eyes flashing. When the ceremony starts, Bravestar says that she and her siblings can now become apprentices as they are six moons of age. After Rowankit, Flamekit, and Stormkit are renamed Rowanpaw, Flamepaw, and Stormpaw and receive Frostlight, Silentrain, and Bravestar as mentors, she is called forward. She nervous takes a few steps forward but after her leader nods at her, smiling, she seems to put on a show of bravery and stands in front of her. She is renamed Dapplepaw and gets Lichenlight as her promised mentor. When he trots up to her, her eyes grow wide and she squeaks. The Clan chants her and her siblings' names. After Fernfire's ceremony, her parents, the apprentices, and Chestnutflower and her kits come over to congratulate her and her siblings. Blossomspot purrs that they're growing up so fast and Plumpaw, who is noted to be her best friend beside her siblings, nods eagerly and says that now they can train with her and her siblings, then looks at Dapplepaw sympathetically, saying that she doesn't think she can. Lichenlight dips his head and says that she'll be working on learning herbs and healing but if she wants to she can stay in the apprentices' den. Plumpaw gazes at her pleadingly, asking if she will, and she hesitates then shrugs and responds that sure she will. When Bravestar says they'll be going on a tour of the territory and asks Lichenlight if he's bringing her, too, he dips his head and says that why not, since she has a different role she won't see her siblings as much. She and her mentor then stay a little further back from the other cats as they head out of camp. As Frostlight says they'll be heading along the no-Clan's-land, or Moonfalls, border, her face lights up and she turns to Lichenlight excitedly, asking if they'll go to the Moonfalls. He shakes his head and says not that day. When Rowanpaw is thinking about the strange presence she had felt at the Burial Place, she glances sideways at her and their siblings, though they all seem happy and elated whilst she is on edge. Trivia Interesting Facts *She will be a main characterRevealed by . *She was lastborn out of her siblingsRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *She got the prefix "Dapple" by Oakfang because her pelt is mottled, sort of like Blossomspot'sRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *Plumpaw is her best friend beside her siblingsRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. Character Pixels Dapplekit-NB.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Dapplepaw-NB.mca.png|''Medicine Cat Apprentice Version'' |} Kin Members Mother: BlossomspotRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Father: OakfangRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Sister: RowanpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Brothers: FlamepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) StormpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:AspenClan cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:New Blossoms Characters Category:Night the OC Cat